a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners for use on carpeted and non-carpeted surfaces, and, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner nozzle assembly having at least one suction duct with an intake opening located along an edge of the housing for enhanced cleaning close to a wall or other obstruction.
b. Related Art
The cleaning power of a vacuum cleaner is generated primarily by its suction motor, largely in the form of “airflow,” a rapid movement of air that carries dust and dirt from the surface being cleaned to a dirt receptacle, such as a disposable paper bag or a removable bagless container.
Vacuum cleaners normally employ a nozzle to apply the airflow to the carpet or other surface being cleaned. Non-motorized “carpet nozzles” and motor-powered “power nozzles” are engineered to create an effective airflow pattern for cleaning carpeted surfaces, with power nozzles having the added benefit of a spinning, bristled “roller brush” which agitates the carpet and loosens embedded dirt.
A long-standing difficulty with conventional nozzle assemblies, whether of the carpet or the power type, is their inability to clean effectively in areas very close to a wall or other obstruction. For example, the edge of a carpeted area where this meets the wall often forms a crevice which tends to collect dirt and debris that conventional nozzle assemblies have difficulty removing.
Designers have attempted to deal with this problem, referred to as “edge-cleaning performance”, by positioning the ends of the intake opening (and roller brush, in power nozzles) as close as possible to the lateral edges of the nozzle assembly. However, even when made as thin as possible the end wall of the opening and the end support for the roller brush always create a gap that prevents the cleaning action from reaching into the crevice. In some instances, designers have formed small channels that extend laterally from the main airflow opening and under the roller brush end supports in an effort to generate some suction along the edges of the nozzle assembly but in general these have only a marginal effect; in any event such channels must be quite limited in size or else they will compromise the ability of the assembly to generate an upwards suction force with sufficient airflow when moving over the floor in areas away from the wall.
In an effort to deal with these problems most vacuum cleaners are provided with a separate “crack tool” or “crevice tool”, which is a flat, narrow nozzle that is mounted on the end of a suction hose. Although these tools usually work adequately, they add an irksome and tiring step to the edge-cleaning process, requiring the operator to frequently bend over, thereby straining the muscles of his/her back. As a result, traditional “crevice tools” do not provide a satisfactory solution, and are in fact simply not used by many operators.
Another factor impacting the design of a vacuum cleaner nozzle assembly is that the total weight of the assembly must be kept to a minimum for maneuverability and ease of use. Although a number of prior nozzle assemblies have incorporated new features for the purported convenience of the operator and/or better cleaning, the benefits of the features have frequently been negated by additional weight that has made the machines cumbersome and difficult to use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a vacuum cleaner nozzle assembly that provides an effective cleaning action along both its lateral edges or at least one lateral edge thereof, so as to effectively remove dirt and debris along the junctures between the floor and walls or other obstructions. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a nozzle assembly that provides effective edge-cleaning without compromising the ability of the assembly to provide a vertical suction against floor surfaces when cleaning in areas away from the wall. Still further, there exists a need for such a nozzle assembly that provides effective edge-cleaning in a single pass, without requiring the use of separate tools or additional cleaning steps. Still further, there exists a need for such a nozzle assembly that provides enhanced edge-cleaning without adding significantly to the total weight of the assembly. Still further, there exists a need for such an assembly which is adaptable to use with existing forms of suction-generating motors, roller brushes, drives and other mechanisms associated with conventional vacuum cleaners and nozzle assemblies, so as to minimize the costs for tooling and development thereof. Still further, there exists a need for such a nozzle assembly that is structurally simple, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.